


Kittens

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your cat is pregnant, leaving you to ask the kitten daddy’s owner for help with the babes.





	Kittens

You sighed as your vet left the room, looking over at your fat cat.  “I should have known better than to let you wander the building without being spayed…” you tutted to her, scratching her on the head.

You’d brought Marlo to the vet after you’d noticed that she’d started eating more and getting a bit fat, wondering if you needed to put your cat on a diet.  You were surprised (but really, not  _completely_  surprised) when the vet told you that no, your cat was not getting fat, but was actually pregnant.  You didn’t have time for this, but the vet assured you that you wouldn’t have to wait long – the kittens were probably due in about a month.

A month to figure out what the hell to do with a litter of kittens.

You made your way back to your condo building, heading into the main atrium and toward your front door. Herein laid the problem: your condo complex had four units, all of whom shared an atrium.  You were trustworthy with your neighbors, even if you didn’t know them all personally, so you had let Marlo begin to wander in and out of your condo, throughout the atrium, since everyone was okay with it.

Marlo must have found a man on one of her wanderings.

You set the cat carrier down as you unlocked your door, making your way inside and letting Marlo out. You grabbed her before she could get too far, giving her a bit of the pregnancy supplements the vet had sent home with you before she decided to run off.  This was going to be a long month.

—

Finally the day came. Marlo yowled all morning, giving you a sign that her babies were about to come.  It was when her water broke that she finally let you near her, placing her gently into the large pen that you’d put together, towels surrounding her for comfort.

You did the best you could to help her through the birth, watching in amazement when seven tiny kittens left her body.  Marlo instantly went into mom-mode, cleaning each of them and making sure they all could reach a teat for milk.

Once you’d gotten mama and babies settled, you heard a scratching on your door.  You looked at Marlo once more before heading for the door, wondering what was happening out in the atrium at your door.

You looked through the peephole, not seeing anything.  You had almost turned away when the scratching happened again.  Slowly you opened your door, shocked when a ball of brown and gray shot between your legs and into your apartment.

“Hey!” you yelled at the ground, trying to find whatever had just zoomed into your apartment.  You headed for Marlo’s pen, ready to defend your cat and her new babies, when you saw a tomcat curling up behind her, licking her head and ears tenderly.

“So is this your man, Marlo?” you asked your cat, shaking your head.  You reached down slowly, turning the tomcat’s collar until you could see the tag.  Luckily, there was a phone number on the tag, and you pulled out your cell.

Quickly you dialed, eyeing the cats in the pen to make sure there was no hostility, but truthfully the whole thing was awfully cute.  The tomcat was obviously the dad, and had smelled his babies being born through the condo.  He had to live nearby, as you figured that he and Marlo got it on out in the atrium.

The phone rang in your ear a couple times before a voice picked up.

“Hello?”

The voice was deep and rumbling, making your stomach flip a bit.

“Hello, my name is Y/N. I have your cat here in my condo,” you replied, waiting to hear what the man said.

“Oh Nelson?  I’ll come get him – where are you?”

“I’m at the Philip Condos, unit B,” you answered, walking back toward your entryway.

“Ah, we’re neighbors! I’m in unit D.  I’ll be there in a sec,” the man said, friendliness seeping into his voice.  He clicked the phone call, and you looked out your peephole as the door to unit D opened, revealing your neighbor.

You’d never met the man, but now you were eager to.  His brown hair was messy atop his head, and he was dressed casually in shorts and a plain gray t-shirt.  It hugged his chest nicely, giving you a bit of a tease at the muscles that lay underneath.

You watched him stretch before he walked toward your door, raising a hand to knock.  You waited a few seconds (to make it seem like you hadn’t been watching him through the peephole since he stepped foot from his apartment) before opening the door.

“Hey there,” you said in greeting, motioning your neighbor inside with a wave of your hand.  “I’m Y/N.”

“Cas,” he replied, offering his hand for you to shake.  “Nice to meet you, sorry my cat is a pest sometimes.”

You shook his hand, feeling the rough calluses under your skin and suddenly wanting to feel them other places on your body.

“No problem, well…” you looked over your shoulder.  “Actually, a bit of a problem.”

Cas looked worried, following you to where Marlo and Nelson were curled up.  “Seems your cat got my cat pregnant and now I have all these kittens, I don’t have the time or place for them…so could you please take them?”

Cas’s eyes lit up at the sight, kneeling down to scratch at Nelson’s head first before cooing at Marlo and scratching her ears as well.  “Nelson, bud, are you a daddy?”

You crossed your arms, annoyed that Cas wasn’t worried about the seven babies that you were suddenly responsible for.  He tentatively stroked a finger over a few of the newborns, a huge smile on his face.

Finally Cas looked up at you, seeing your frustration.  He stood, looking sheepish.  “I’m sorry, Y/N, I had no idea that Nelson had been getting busy.  I’ll help you with the costs and everything, I swear.”

You nodded, glad that Cas wasn’t going to try to slink his way out of this.

“I only have one condition…” he continued, making you a bit nervous.

“What’s your condition?” you asked skeptically, eyeing him.

He smiled, a sight that you could definitely get used to.  “Go out to dinner with me?”

Your stomach flipped at the idea of a date with this man, and you found yourself smiling in spite of your surprise.  “Deal.”


End file.
